Conventionally, a technique for printing an image with the use of a color material such as ink or toner has been utilized. Moreover, various techniques to improve image quality have been proposed. For example, what is proposed is a technique for selecting the number of screen lines of halftone in accordance with attributes such as photograph or text and density of pixels.